A New Commander
by Foehammer123
Summary: Perseus Jackson leaves after the death of Annabeth Chase and being replaced by a stuck up son of Poseidon. He joins Lady Chaos and defeats the biggest threat known to the Galaxy. The Reapers. After thirty years, the Reapers return for vengeance and they are teaming up with rouge Geth, Gaea, Titans, and Giants. How will Percy handle this? Perlia in this fanfiction


The Return

**What's up guys! This is the newest story from yours truly. I'll start working on the others soon. For those who wanted a Perlia. Look no further than this! It's not my usual story on which Annabeth cheats on Percy. I hope you like it and please review! Remember time is faster in space, so about one year on Earth is ten years in space.**

Percy's POV

I moved to the front of the ship where Luke was piloting the Normandy towards Earth. He let EDI take the controls when he saw me.

"Would you explain why we're heading back to Earth?" I asked him.

"Lady Chaos didn't tell you the situation?" Luke asked in reply.

"What situation?" I replied.

Luke sighed and said, "The Reapers are back. They are going to invade Earth with the help of Gaea, the Titans, the Giants, and a legion of rouge Geth."

"How come I'm never told these things?" I asked in frustration.

"Because you would probably freak out and try to destroy the Geth like last time?" Luke responded.

"Oh…" I said remembering the mission before this.

"Anyways, you never told me what happened on Earth. Why did you leave?" Luke asked me.

"It was a roughly thirty years ago." I said before starting the story.

_*Flashback*_

_I was leading Annabeth through the woods towards a new spot I found._

"_Where are we going, Seaweed Brain?" She asked me._

"_You'll see." I replied smiling. When we reached the cliff that overlooked the ocean I sat down on the edge and she sat down next to me._

"_It's beautiful! How did you find this Percy?" Annabeth asked me._

"_I was just roaming around the woods and came upon this place." I replied smiling._

"_It's peaceful." She replied putting her head on my shoulder. "I love you Percy."_

"_I love you too." I replied. I was oblivious to the fact that we were followed by some old enemies._

"_Perseus Jackson, I have come to get my revenge!" I heard a familiar voice said. I turned around and saw Mr. Thorn and a hydra._

"_Why don't you guys stay dead when I kill you?!" I yelled pulling out Riptide._

"_I will have your head Perseus." Thorn said before charging at me._

_I charged at him and all the training I had kicked in. His tail sent thorns headed my way. I immediately blocked some and dodged the rest. I was completely unaware that Annabeth was fighting the hydra alone until I heard her scream. I yelled and started striking Thorn every chance I got. I moved onto the hydra as soon as I saw Thorn erupt into monster dust. I saw Annabeth bleeding on the ground as the hydra closed in for the kill. I yelled as water erupted around it and froze it in place. It struggled to move but couldn't. It turned its heads towards me and tried to snap at me. I dodged one head and sliced at it opening a wound on the neck. It howled in pain as it looked at me with hatred. It decided to attack me with all its heads at the same time to overpower me. Biggest mistake it ever made. I jumped back and willed some more water to freeze the heads to the ground. All its necks were revealed to me as the necks were now frozen to the ground. I slashed downwards slashing through all its necks. I watched as the hydra stopped struggling and exploded into monster dust. I rushed next to Annabeth knelt next to her. She was bleeding heavily from a wound that probably punctured her lungs._

"_H-h-h-hey Percy." Annabeth said weakly._

"_It's alright Annabeth. You're going to make it." I said as tears rolled down my face._

"_You know that is not true." Annabeth replied._

"_Please don't leave me." I replied as fresh tears appear on my face. _

"_I love you, Seaweed Brain, always." Annabeth replied taking deep and heavy breaths._

"_I love you too, Wise Girl, always." I replied. She just smiled and grasped my hand. We stayed that way for a while before I felt her grip slacken and her hand fall to the ground limp._

_I cried harder as I saw her eyes glaze over. I picked her body up and walked towards Camp. I was immediately surrounded by campers asking what happened. I just ignored them and headed to the amphitheatre. I saw Athena was there. She looked at me and saw who was in my arms. Her eyes filled with grief._

_*Time skip five days.*_

_We had burned Annabeth's shroud and my new brother was claimed. He was had an ego as big as Olympus. I decided to leave him alone until he started blaming things on me. He turned the entire camp against me. Even my dad believed him. Poseidon disowned me because of the "shameful things" I had done. I had enough of it and decided to leave. I stood on top of Half-Blood hill petting Peleus until midnight. When the moon was overhead I started my new life outside of Camp._

_*Flashback End*_

I finished my story as tears started down my face, "You can figure the rest out."

"I'm sorry for you man. Why didn't you bring her back to serve on this crew?" Luke asked me.

"I asked her but she just wanted to stay in Elysium maybe try for rebirth." I replied drying the tears.

"Sir we are approaching Earth. I suggest you suit up as well as the people you are taking." EDI said.

"Thanks EDI." I replied before gesturing for Luke to follow me. We walked down a corridor heading for the armory. We went inside and saw Beckendorf there fiddling with a shotgun. He saluted me and said, "Commander Percy. What do you need from me?"

"We need our armor and you need to suit up. We're going to disembark to talk to the Olympians." I told him.

"Yes, sir and have you seen Silena around? I want to ask her something." Beckendorf asked me.

"She's down in the engine room helping them fix it." I replied. I watched as Beckendorf started looking around frantically.

"Are you looking for this?" Luke asked holding up a small box. I smiled when he opened it and it contained a diamond engagement ring.

"Yes." Beckendorf replied with a blush.

"Here and good luck mate." Luke said handing him the now closed box. Beckendorf nodded before leaving the armory and heading straight for the elevator.

"How much you bet Silena says yes?" I asked Luke.

"Thirty credits say Silena says no." Luke said.

"Fifty credits say Silena says yes." I replied.

"You're on." He said shaking hands. Barely after we finished shaking hands Beckendorf came back into the armory with a big grin on his face.

"So what did she say?" I asked not wanting to lose fifty credits.

"She said yes!" Beckendorf said.

"Nice and Luke I think you owe me something." I said smirking at Luke. He grumbled something and transferred thirty credits to my account from his Omni-Tool.

"Okay, celebrations later. Let's suit up!" I said grabbing my sea green armor.

*Time skip five hours later!*

Percy's POV

Our ship was in orbit around Earth since they weren't as advanced as Lady Chaos's planet. The shuttle that took us down landed in front of the Olympus throne room. I saw a black hole open next to us and out stepped Lady Chaos. My team and I bowed to her as she said, "Ah Perseus. You were given the details about the situation. Right?"

"Yes Luke here gave me the details." I replied.

"Good. Then let us begin." Chaos replied, pushing the doors open.

I immediately noticed that all the immortal campers were there. I looked around and saw my brother John standing in front of them with a smug grin on his face. I saw Thalia next but what surprised me was that her hair was now shoulder length and her electrifying eyes were still the same. What surprised me the most though, was the lack of a silver tiara on her head. I felt eyes as on us as Chaos began, "Olympians, I am here to grant you the help of my best team. I know of the threat that you now face. You do not know though, that there is a bigger threat than the Giants, Titans, and Gaea."

"What could possibly be more dangerous than those three combined and who are you?" Zeus asked pointing his master bolt at Chaos.

"I am Lady Chaos and the bigger threats are the Reapers and their legion of rouge Geth." Chaos said.

"What are Reapers and Geth?" Athena asked her knowledge not bringing up anything about those two words.

"Reapers are the first race that I created that was able to fly in space. They were corrupt thought. They would destroy entire worlds. They were closing in on the Solar System until the commander here came along." Chaos said pointing at me. "He destroyed the satellite that was controlling the Reapers. They retreated back out into deep space. The Geth are sentient AI's that helped the Reapers come back into the Milky Way. After the first war, they allied with me and closed down all teleports that lead the Reapers here."

I leaned to Chaos's ear and asked,"Ask them if Perseus Jackson is here. I want to recruit him for my team."

Chaos nodded and asked," Is Perseus Jackson here? The commander wants to recruit him for his team."

"Why would you want to recruit him? He is just a cowardly low life who ran when he lost all the attention he got." John sneered. "I would be happy to join you though. I don't run from anything." I instantly tackled him and held an M-6 Carnifex to his jaw.

"You don't deserve to work on my team. They are respectable in all manners. They are from different species around the galaxy. So you shut up and don't talk." I said before putting the M-6 away and walking back to my team.

"Who are you?" Athena asked.

"I am known as Copernicus. My real name is only known to those on my team."I replied. I looked at Thalia.

"Copernicus, do you wish to recruit someone from here?" Chaos said looking at me. She then followed my gaze and smiled when she saw who I was looking at.

"Yes. Actually, I wish to recruit Thalia Grace." I replied getting everyone's attention. Zeus looked shocked at my decision and looked at Thalia. She had excitement in her eyes from being chosen and also fear was there.

"Well, Miss Grace?" I said.

"I-I-I-I…" She stuttered.

"Thalia…"I said again.

"I accept." She said with a bit of fear in her voice.

"Okay. Follow me and we'll head off to recruit the next one. The Reapers will be here in roughly five months. We'll return in three when I have recruited my team. I suggest you prepare yourselves." I said before turning around and walking out of the throne room. I looked behind to make sure Thalia, Chaos, and the rest of my team was following. Chaos disappeared through a black hole and the rest were right behind me.

"Come on." I said before heading to the shuttle. Right when we were about to board the shuttle Chaos appeared and pulled me aside.

"I need to replace your helmet with this one." She said holding up an identical helmet to the one I was wearing.

"Why? They look exactly the same." I stated.

"This one has three layers of shields on it. Pretty hard to kill you." She said waving the helmet about.

"Alright." I grumbled and took of my helmet. I quickly replaced it with the one she was holding and boarded the shuttle.

"Good Luck." She said waving at me.

Chaos's POV

I grinned as I walked back to the throne room. The council was still there discussing some matters. They noticed me right away.

"Lady Chaos. What do you wish of us?" Zeus said.

"I'm here to show you something." I replied before waving my hands in the air. In one hand a remote activator appeared and in the air next to the other one a 50 inch flat screen TV appeared.

I pressed the button on the activator and the TV popped to life with live footage of inside the shuttle.

"This is the Commander's helmet camera. He doesn't know of it." I said as Perseus got up and opened the door.

"Welcome aboard the SR-2 Normandy. Your new home, Miss Grace." Perseus said. His camera focused on Thalia as she looked around in awe.

*From this point on. The helmet camera is sending footage to Olympus. If it's Percy's POV and he has armor on.*

Percy's POV

I grinned into my helmet as her eyes focused on the galaxy map.

"Holy crap! Is that really our Galaxy?!" She said turning towards me with awe filled eyes.

"Yup. We're currently on our way to the Omega Nebula to recruit the first two additions to our team besides you." I said.

"Why the Omega Nebula?" She asked.

"We're heading to Omega. An asteroid space station." I smiled as her eyes filled with more awe.

"Anyways. The Mass Relay station is pretty far. You should get some sleep." I told her before heading off to the elevator. I pushed the button that said 1 and zoomed upwards. The doors opened to reveal a short corridor with a door on the end of it. I opened it and removed my helmet. I set it facing the wall and removed my armor as well. As soon as I had changed out of my armor and into a sea green hoodie and some jeans. I flopped down onto my bed and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
